londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either) To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2012 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Please record the insect as 'Peacock butterfly'. If you want to record the bird use 'Peafowl' Tuesday 9th September 2014 * Beddington SF: Great White Egret (briefly on North Lake then flew SE 1030), Tree Pipit, 4 Whinchat, 10 Yellow Wagtail, 11 Buzzard, Hobby, 10 Swallow (BFBG via Twitter) * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Crossness: 3 Whinchat, 2 Wheatear (Mike Robinson per JA) * East India Dock Basin: Yellow-legged Gull juv on pier, Kingfisher, 23 Teal, Grey Wagtail (John Archer & Jo Dowle) *Grovelands Park: Shoveler (James Palmer) *Hampstead Heath. Morning on the hill, v quiet. 10 M. Pipits, 1 Lssr 'Throat. 1 Chiffchaff. No hirundines.(Greengrandad) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: fem Tawny Owl calling in Gilberts Slade 06:10, 26 Meadow Pipit, 1 Yellow Wagtail over, 11 Jay, 3 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 10 Swallow 2 fem/imm Shoveler, Pochard, Little Grebe on Hollow Pond (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetlnd Centre: 2 Whinchat, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 10 Snipe, 7 Wigeon, 2 Ruddy Duck, 2 Kingfisher, 5 Sedge Warbler (Oscar Dewhurst). * Osterley Park: 1 Hobby, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Whinchat (K.Fisher) * Rainham RSPB: Great White Egret (until 1640 at least) (Birdguides) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 5 Shoveler, 2 Buzzard N 1240, 3 Swallow, 13 Chiffchaff, Spotted Flycatcher, 4 Grey Wagtail, 4 Meadow Pipit S (RPBirders) * Riddlesdown: The overgrown field near Warlingham court farm is proving to be a hotspot for migrants. 7+ Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, 2 Stonechat, 2''' Tree Pipit'. Also Green Woodpecker and Kestrel. (J.Barnes) Afternoon - still at least '''4 Whinchat', 1 Wheatear, 1 Stonechat, 1 Tree Pipit, plus 2 Kestrels, 1 Meadow Pipit, 6 Skylarks, 3 Stock Doves, Willow Warbler, Blackcap. (Croydon Birders) * Staines Moor: 20 + Swallow, 4 Common Buzzard, 3 Kestrel, Hobby, Spotted Flycatcher, Wheatear, Whinchat, Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler (Keith Kerr) * Totteridge Valley: Tawny Owl calling midday, Folly Farm: 2 Little Owl calling (Tony Clancy) * Wanstead Flats: 2 Yellow Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 30 + Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 10 + Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, 10 + Blackcap, Goldcrest, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Shoveler, 3 + Gadwall (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Richard Rae) * Wanstead Park: 44 Pochard (Dan Hennessy) Monday 8th September 2014 *Alexandra Park: 2 Yellow Wagtail, 10+ Meadow Pipits (Bob Watts) * Brent Reservoir: 2 Lapwing, 1 Ruff, 2 Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper, 1 Snipe, Little Egret, Yellow Wagtail, Reed Warbler, Blackcap, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff (Roy Beddard) * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Broomfield Park, Palmers Green, N13: 5 juv Little Grebe - now two months old and fully independent, Swift, 3 Meadow Pipit over (Robert Callf) * Cornmill Gardens: Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (Tom Moulton) *East India Dock Basin: Common Sandpiper, Chiffchaff, 15 Teal, 2 Brown-banded Carder Bee (John Archer) *Hampstead Heath: ca 30 M Pipits over the hill, 5 Swallows, a Chiffchaff,a Whitethroat and imm Stonechat in hedge and thistles by running track.(Greengrandad); Stonechat still in situ at 1900 (Frank Nugent). *Mudchute: Common Buzzard @ 14:00 (Richard Harrison). * Rainham Marshes RSPB: Great White Egret on Aveley Pool 13:50-17:10 at least, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (RBA) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 4 Shoveler, Kingfisher low NW over Hill pm, 4 Swallow, 6 House Martin, 10 Chiffchaff, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroat, Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Whinchat, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Yellow Wagtail over, Tree Pipit over, 5+ Meadow Pipit over (RPBirders) * Richmond Park: Spotted Redshank '''juv- flew off north from Pen Ponds at 08.30, perhaps the bird later at Barnes WWT (R. Herbert per JW) '''Greenshank heard overhead at 07.00, 3 Buzzard over together at 12.20, 270 Swallow through in 3 hours,Yellow Wagtail over, Meadow Pipit- light north-west passage & 14 grounded, 5 Stonechat, 3 Whitethroat, 7 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, 24 Magpie in a flock (J.Wilczur) Wheater, Whinchat- Lawn Field (B.Murray et al) Hobby over Pen Ponds around 14.00 (Peter Carlill) * St James's Park: 3 Common Buzzard together drifted lazily S from 1400 (Frank Nugent). * Sidcup: Yellow Wagtail NW over York Avenue, Nuthatch in garden (Ian Stewart per JA) * Swanley Park : 100 Canada Geese, 3 Greylag, Cormorant, 3 Grey Heron, 6 Swallows, 20 House Martin (Andy Meaton) *Thorney C P: 2 Red Kites, Buzzard, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, 3 Pochards.(Sue Giddens) *Trent Park: Shoveler eclipse male lower lake - my first of the autumn here (Robert Callf) * Tyttenhanger GPs: Stonechat '''(male), Kingfisher, Wigeon, 3 Buzzard. (Steve Blake) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1 Wheatear - W Warwick, 2 Common Sands, 5 Meadow Pipits - Lockwood, 3 Swallows, 3 Willow Warblers, 4 Whitethroats, 15 Chiffchaffs, 6 Blackcaps, 2 Reed Warbler (David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: 2-4 '''Whinchat, Northern Wheatear, 2 Swallow, 10 + House Martin, 2 Willow Warbler, 10 + Chiffchaff, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 5-6 Common Whitethroat, 6 Blackcap, Goldcrest, Reed Bunting, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 40 + Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 6 Gadwall, Teal, 3 Pochard (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Sandpiper, 27 Pochard, 5 Egyptian Goose, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 4 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail (Dan Hennessy) *Worcester Park: Whinchat, 20 Pied Wagtails (Bob Smith) *WC2 Inns of Court, Pied Flycatcher and Willow Warbler (Ken Murray) 'Sunday 7th September 2014' *Alexandra Park: 3 Yellow Wagtail, 37 Meadow Pipit in two flocks, 1cy Great Crested Grebe Wood Green Res (1st sighting of this species since early July when pair abandoned site), 8 Swallow (APOG) *Barnes Common: 1 Tree Pipit near Mill Hill. (Adrian Podmore) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Wigeon, 143 Gadwall, 162 Teal, 91 Shoveler, 81 Tufted Duck, 9 Pochard, 27 Great Crested Grebe, Ruff, 2 Snipe, 4 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing (all counts from WeBS), Yellow Wagtail, Spotted Flycatcher, Common Tern, 4 Meadow Pipits & 6 Swallow over (Brent Birders) * Canons Farm: 1 Merlin (imm/fem low SE at 09.40), 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Wheatear, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Sedge Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff (Steve Gale) * Cornmill Gardens: Kingfisher (John Archer) *Cranford C P: 3 Whinchats for a 4th day, 4 Buzzards over, 2 Hobbys, Kestrel, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Blackcaps, 1 Red Kite, Goldcrest, 2 Jays, 8 Linnets.10+ Mistle Thrush.(Sue Giddens, Wendy Marks). * Crossness: Yellow Wagtail, Sedge Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper, 7 Black-tailed Godwit, 26 Redshank, 3 Lapwing, Little Egret, Kingfisher, 2 Jackdaw east, 2 Hybrid Shelduck, 510 Teal (John Archer) * Gunpowder Park: 6 Whinchat (Neville Smith). *Hampstead Heath: 4 Common Buzzard SE 1220-1330, Wheatear on the benches on Parliament Hill, 3 Yellow and a Grey Wagtail over, c40 Meadow Pipit including 8 on the deck (at Cohen's Field, Pryors Field and opp running track), c60 Swallow and House Martin, 4 Gadwall (Frank Nugent). * Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: 1 Spotted Flycatcher (leafyard), Nuthatch, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Shoveler, c12 Pochard, 3+ Goldcrest (Charlie Farrell) * King George V Reservoir: 2 early red-headed Goosanders on flood relief, 5 Wheatear, 4 Common Sandpiper, 70 Sandmartins, 6 House Martins, 6 Swallows, 6 C Terns, no sign of 10+ Yellow Wagtails reported by other observers at NE corner by 11.15. (Quentin Given) * Leyton Flats: male Redstart (P Betts). * London Wetland Centre: 91 Gadwall, 69 Shoveler, 50 Teal, 7 Wigeon, 6 Mandarin, 2 Ruddy Duck, Water Rail, Hobby (W), 5 Snipe, 2 Kingfisher, c. 20 Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, Wheatear (WWT website); Also 1 Common Sandpiper pm (Oscar Dewhurst). * Lonsdale road. 1 sedge warbler, 1 reed bunting (john gordon) *Motspur Park: Peregrine on gas holders(Bob Smith) * Pinner: Little Egret, a chance viewing of a bird from my front window (Richard Francis). pictures. *Netherhouse Farm E4: 6 Buzzards over, another hunting low, 1 Sparrowhawk, 3 Whinchats, 2 Whitethroats, 6 Swallows heading NW ,4 House Martins and a Coal Tit (Harry Harrison) * Rammey Marsh: 1 Whinchat (Neville Smith). * South Norwood Country Park: Peregrine falcon over lake ( L Leadbeater) * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 3 Teal, Sparrowhawk, Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, ad + juv Goldcrest (TeRNS) * Town Park, Enfield: Kingfisher female Carr's Basin, juv Grey Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, 7+ Goldfinch feeding in horse chestnut trees (Robert Callf) * Walthamstow Marshes: flycatcher sp. near Riding centre seen in flight presumed to be Pied but not re-located, 9 Yellow Wagtail in paddocks, 1 Whinchat in bomb crater field, 10+ Blackcap, Little Egret, 2 Shoveler south, 20+ Meadow Pipit N (Stuart Fisher) * Wanstead Flats: 6 Whinchat, 2 Northern Wheatear, 10 + Yellow Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, 24 Meadow Pipit, 42 Swallow, 18 House Martin, 4 Willow Warbler, 20 + Chiffchaff, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, Goldcrest, 7 Linnet, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel (Wanstead Birders) * Wanstead Park: Buzzard sp (Bob Vaughan), Tawny Owl, 16 Mute Swan, 6 Egyptian Goose, 28 Gadwall, 58 Mallard, 7 Shoveler, 47 Common Pochard, 28 Tufted Duck, 10 Little Grebe, 1 ad and 3 juv Great Crested Grebe on Basin, 99 Coot, 22 Moorhen, 2 Grey Wagtail (Tim Harris) * Woodlands Farm: Hobby, 7 Swallows, 6 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 3 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Wormwood Scrubs: c18 Meadow Pipit, 1 Yellow Wagtail (over), 3+ Jackdaw, c3 Chiffchaff, 3+ Blackcap, 1 x fem Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, 2+ GS Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) 'Saturday 6th September 2014' * Alexandra Park: Female Common Redstart 'Lower Slopes 1600, 5 '''Whinchat '(4 cricket scrub w perimeter, 1 filter beds), 8 Spotted Flycatcher (5 Lower slopes 1 Grove 1 Golf Course 1 Platform 1), 2 Willow Warbler, 15+ Swallow , 5 House Martin south, 5 Meadow Pipit (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). * Bexley DA5 (Upper College Farm): Common Buzzard over Bexley CC, Whitethroat, Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Ian Stewart) * Brent Reservoir: Sandwich Tern, Black-tailed Godwit, Ruff, Spotted Flycatcher, Garganey in North Marsh, Yellow Wagtail, 13 Meadow Pipits, 70+ Swallows, 2 Swifts, Wheatear (Brent Birders). Autumn Bird Count Day - ''79 species at 16.00 '' - brilliant stuff - posts like these just make me want to chuck my bins into Ruislip Lido & give up birding forever JR. the price you pay for living in Pinner instead of Brent - hmm, well at least I don't live in Kensal Green :) * Cornmill Gardens: Kingfisher (Tom Moulton) * Cornmill Meadows: 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Female Kestrel, 3 Teal, 2 Pheasant, 3 Grey Heron, 1 Little Egret. (Daniel Whitelegg) * Chingford Plain/Warren Hill: '''15 Com. Buzzards 3 North 12 South after grouping, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Spottted.Flycatchers, 2 Redstart (adult male & Imm/Fem), 1 Whinchat. (Ken Murray) *Cranford Park: 3 Whinchats, Kestrel, 3 Buzzards, Common Whitethroat.(Sue Giddens). (hi Sue I was there this morning no sign of Whinchats ? possible to give some idea whereabouts in park I should be looking ?) 8.00am - 11.00am 1 Kestrel, 2 Jay, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Kingfisher, Blackcap, 2 Spotted Flycatcher -(photos on Flickr).(Kish Woolmore ) *Crayford Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper '''on shore east of Crayford Ness, '''Avocet '''in Aveley bay, '''Grasshopper Warbler '''still in bushes opposite saltings, 3 '''Whinchat '''on landfill, 4 Teal on Kent side of river with lots on Essex side, 3 Little Egret, Kestrel, Peregrine, Golden Plover heard calling, 12 Lapwing, 15 Ringed Plover, 8 Dunlin, 5 Common Sandpiper, Redshank, Greenshank, c20 Yellow Legged Gulls, Kingfisher, 4+ Swallow, 2+ House Martin, Grey Wagtail, 4 Meadow Pipit, Blackcap, 2+ Cetti's Warbler, 5+ Chiffchaff, Jay (Ian Stewart) * Fairlop Waters: 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Wheatear, 1 Whinchat (Neil Twyford) * Greenwich Pennisula: 4 Blackcap, Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff in Ecology Park. '''Pied Flycatcher Sainsburys Ecology Park, Whinchat '''nursery meadow. (Conrad Ellam) * Greenwich Park: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Willow Warbler, Meadow Pipit over (Joe Beale) * Hampstead Heath: '''Common Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher and 2 Lesser Whitethroat in hedge on Parliament Hill, 4 Swallow and 2 Sand Martin over, 50+ House Martin in the rain (Frank Nugent). Spagnum Bog Area. p.m. 2 Whitethroats and volatile tit flock including 3 or 4 phylloscs.(observer ?'') * Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: 1 Spotted flycatcher, 1+ Goldcrest, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Coal Tit (Charlie Farrell) * Lea Valley, Goosefield: '''Honey Buzzard' over N.E. 16.15 (Barry Jones) * Lea Valley - Netherhall/Glen Faba: 1 f Wigeon, 4 Gadwall, 3 Egyptian Goose, 29 G C Grebe, c 5 singing Cettis Warbler (Nigel May). * Leyton, Jubilee Park/Orient Way: Whinchat, 2 Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting, 365+ Ring necked Parakeet leaving roost, 8 Common Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 2 Reed Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: 1 Ruddy duck - reservoir lagoon, 3 Spotted Flycatcher - wildside area (Catherine Beazley); Whinchat ('''pr) - Grazing Marsh, 7 C Snipe , Swallow, 6 Chiffchaff , Willow Warbler, Reed Warbler, Blackcap, Cetti's, small group Song Thrush, Kingfisher (Angus Innes). *Petersham Meadows: late afternoon 2 '''Whinchat and 1 Buzzard over Ham House (Hugh Bradshaw) * Richmond Park: Tree Pipit 'by hawthorns 250m NW of Ladderstile Gate, '''5 Whinchat '- 2 Lawn Field & 3 Pond Slade, 3 Stonechat, 12 Reed Bunting - Lawn Field, 2 male Gadwall, 2 Kingfisher- Pen Ponds (J.Wilczur) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Swallow S, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Jackdaw SE, Kestrel high S (Ian Stewart) * Southall, Warren Farm: 14 Rook, 50+ Jackdaw, 6+ Pied Wagtail (Rob Mills) * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 'Whinchat '(fem) by east reservoir (TeRNS) * Ten Acre Wood area: Hobby, Sparrowhawk, min 3 Green Sandpiper (3 flew by wood together + later 2 by pools), Snipe, 11 Lapwing, c10 Stock Dove, Skylark, c5 Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, Wheatear, 7 Swallow, 7 Chiffchaff, Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, 4 Jay over high, Bullfinch heard, c60 Linnet (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) * Totteridge, Folly Farm: 12 Mistle Thrush, 2 Little Owl (Tony Clancy) '''Redstart, '''30+ House Martin (11.30, paddock near Partingdale Lane (Andrew Bailey) * Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: '''Whinchat, Wheatear, Redstart, '''1stw male, Red Kite. (S Blake, R Flesher, Steven Pierce) *Victoria Park: 2 Spotted Flycatchers, 2 Blackcaps a party of Warblers mixed Chiffchaff and Willow. Richard Drew and Jan Dobbie with Bird Barmy Army saw juvenile Cuckoo and counted a mixed Tit flock with minimum 170 birds (Harry Harrison) * Ingrebourne Valley : Redstart''' 1w female type, 18 Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, Little Egret, 2 Yellow Wagtail (Shaun Harvey) * Walthamstow Marsh: 6 Yellow Wagtail in paddocks, 2 Meadow Pipit (Stuart Fisher) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Whinchat, 5 Wheatear, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Meadow Pipit, 2 Cetti's Warblers singing (one on Lea halfway up Lockwood other at the usual place by bridge), 1 Lesser Whitethroat, (David Bradshaw) * Wanstead Flats: 5 Whinchat, 2 f Common Redstart, m 1st winter Northern Wheatear, 2 Tree Pipit, 36 + Meadow Pipit, 16 + Yellow Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5-6 Spotted Flycatcher, 6 + Willow Warbler, 20 + Chiffchaff, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Common Whitethroat, 20 + Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Goldcrest, 18 + House Martin, Swallow, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Shoveler, Teal, 4 Pochard, 3 Gadwall, 2 Egytian Goose, 200 + Ring-necked Parakeet going west to roost (Wanstead Birding) * Wanstead Park: An amazing spectacle of 24 buzzard moving through north-west en masse over Heronry c.16:35 2, at least, looking good for Honey Buzzard (didn't anyone else in London see this?) (NC/Kathy Hartnett/Jonathan Lethbridge/TimHarris). Hobby, Kestrel, 3 Spotted Flycatcher, Goldcrest, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, 6 + Willow Warbler, 10 + Chiffchaff, 50 + Pochard, f Teal, 23 Gadwall, Little Egret, 6 + Little Egret, Bullfinch (Nick Croft) * Worcester Park: 380 Jackdaw feeding in paddocks and school playing fields at the top of Green Lane at 18.30 (Simon Osborn) 'Friday 5th September 2014' * Alexandra Park: 2 Whinchats 1730 cricket scrub to western perimeter (Bob Watts) * Arkley Fields/Whitings Hill: 2 Common Buzzards, 100+Swallows (Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: 2 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). * Cranford CP: 3 Hobby, 2 Red Kites, 1 Whinchat, 2 large hirundine flocks (50 plus birds), 1 Kestrel, 1 Kingfisher (T James).1 Wheatear (Sue Giddens) * Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on saltings, Grasshopper Warbler '''by Thames path opposite saltings, '''Spotted Flycatcher '''in scrub just north of path junction, 3 '''Whinchat '''on landfill along Darent, 10 Teal, 4 Little Egrets, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Peregrine, 10 Lapwing, 4 Common Sandpiper, 5 Green Sandpiper, 3 Greenshank, 5 Redshank, 64+ Yellow Legged Gull mainly adults but 2 1st winters, Kingfisher, 10+ Swallow, 10+ House Martin, Yellow Wagtail, Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, 3+ Cetti's Warbler, 10+ Chiffchaff 1 singing, Jay (Ian Stewart) * East India Dock Basin: Sparrowhawk juv male, 22 Teal (John Archer) * King George V Reservoir: 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 redhead Smew ( been here a while), 6 Grey Wagtail, 20 Yellow Wagtail, 2 '''Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, 200+ Cormorants, 6 Common Sandpiper, large flocks of Swallows and House Martin East , 1 Small Heath (Tony Clancy) * London Wetland Centre: Hobby,Sparrowhawk 3,Common Snipe (Les McCallum) * Margravine Cemetery: Goldcrest, Chiffchaff (Nathalie Mahieu) * Oakwood Park, N14: Green Woodpecker juv/1st-winter male, 4 Chiffchaff, 15 Magpie, 3 Greenfinch female feeding two juveniles (Robert Callf) * Osterley Park: 1 Hobby, 1 Pheasant, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Skylark (K.Fisher). * Pinner Park Farm: 2 Whinchat (almost certainly yesterday's birds), 2 Wheatear (male & first-winter), 2 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Little Owl, Kestrel, 25 Jackdaw, 5 Jay, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Chiffchaff, male Whitethroat, Goldcrest, 4 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Redstart (playground), Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Yellow-Legged Gul'l' (juveniles) (Aveley Bay), Spotted Redshank, Avocet, Garden Warbler, 2 Pintail (ELBF via Twitter); 4 Whinchat (Twitter); Caspian Gull (Birdguides). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 3 Jackdaw SW, 5 Swallow, House Martin, 13 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, Treecreeper again in tit flock Leaf Yard Wd edge nr rugby pitch area 41, 5 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 juv Grey Wagtail Hanover Is water-cascade a1, Meadow Pipit SE (RPBirders) * River Roding, South Woodford, and nearby scrubland: Grey Wagtail, Little Egret, Blackcap (Alan Hobson). * St James's Park: Kingfisher at 1440 (Frank Nugent). * South Lodge Farm, Enfield: 3 Yellow Wagtail, 9 alba Wagtail, included a possible White Wagtail feeding amongst horses (Robert Callf). * Sutcliffe Park: not bird record but six mid instar Southern Green Shieldbugs, Rufescent Scentless Plant Bug.(P Kite) * Swanscombe Marsh: Little Egret, 3 Snipe, 6 Common Sandpiper, Yellow Wagtail, 5 Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat & 120 Swallows through (Andrew Self). *Totteridge Valley: Redstart, Little Owl, Blackcap, Treecreeper (Deb Jackson). Where exactly was the Redstart please? ''Seen from footpath north of Folly Farm. *Trent Park Equestrian Centre: 23 Barn Swallow on overhead wires 13:10 (Robert Callf) * Walthamstow Marshes: Spotted Flycatcher, Common Swift, Common Buzzard, 13 Swallow, 3 Little Egret (Jonathan Nasir) *Wanstead Flats: '''Pied Flycatcher' (enclosure), 2 Common Redstart '''(pub scrub), 3 '''Whinchat, Northern Wheatear, 7 Yellow Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 7 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 13+ Swallow, 8 House Martin, 3 Willow Warbler, 15+ Chiffchaff, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Common Whitethroat, 8 Blackcap, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, 4 Teal, 5 Pochard, 4 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 60 Pochard (Tim Harris/DanHennessy) * Waterworks NR: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 6 Willow Warbler (Jonathan Nasir) * West Ham Park: Pied Flycatcher ornamental gardens at 1330 (Birdguides/Marco Johnson) * Worcester Park: 1 Whinchat on bramble bush in paddocks next to fence with school playing fields top of Green Lane 18.35, and hundreds of Jackdaws (Simon Osborn) * Wraysbury GP: Yellow Wagtail, Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher and 2 Buzzard (C Lamsdell) Thursday 4th September 2014 * Alexandra Park: Hobby (female) hawking dragonflies over S. Slopes 16.40 (Jonathan Cooke). Kingfisher fishing at Wood Green Res until 0745 at least (site year 1st), also Willow Warbler with 4+ Chiffchaffs 1830 adjacent to reservoir (Bob Watts). * Blackheath: 1 Whinchat briefly (Joe Beale) * Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 3 Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper, Snipe & Sedge Warbler (Andrew Self) * Cranford Park: 3 Whinchats, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrels. (Sue Giddens) * Crossness: 3 Yellow Wagtail (2 north, 1SW), 4 Swallow NE, 4 Sand Martin north, 2 Yellow-legged Gull (ad + juv), 2 Green Sandpiper, 3+ Common Sandpiper, 3+ Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Redshank, 1 Dunlin, 1 Common Snipe, c30 Lapwing, 9 Common Tern, 2 Little Egret, 2 Gadwall, 2 hybrid Shelduck, Canada x Greylag Goose hybrid, 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Chiffchaff, 50+ Goldfinch, 25 Linnet, Grey Seal (John Archer) * Finsbury Park: 3 Spoonbill '''south over railway 1915 (RBA) *Hampstead Heath: 1 male Common Redstart in Hawthorn on Parliament Hill, 1 Whinchat opp running track, 3 Yellow Wagtail & 1 Meadow Pipit over (Frank Nugent). *Hyde Park: 2 Hobby (D.Jordan) *Lea Valley: (Near Chingford by A406) River Channel S of William Girling reservoir: 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, 1 Peregrine flew over, 5+Swallows, 3+ Sand Martins, 2 House Martins. (Davey Leach) *Leyton Flats: 8 ChiffCHaff, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Jay, 7 Pochard, Great Crested Grebe (Roger Orwin) * Margravine Cemetery: '''Spotted Flycatcher, 2 House Martin (Nathalie Mahieu) *Mayesbrook Park: Pied Flycatcher in sallows west of end of lake by railway with tit flock reported 0730 (BirdGuides) * Oylers farm: ,new river 2 spotted flycatchers in dead tree (Brian Dawton) * Petts Wood: Kestrel, Blackcap, 5+ Chiffchaff, 4+ Goldcrest, 3 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, male Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) * Pinner Park Farm: first-winter Pied Flycatcher (first record for fourteen years), Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Whinchat, Yellow Wagtail , Grey Wagtail over, 2 Little Owl, 2 Whitethroat, 4 Chiffchaff, 55 Jackdaw, 9 Jay, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Goldfinch, Long-tailed Tit, 14 Stock Dove & 3 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Rainham RSPB: Redstart (playground still), Curlew Sandpiper (Aveley Bay), Whinchat, Hobby (ELBF via Twitter) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 5 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 3 Swallow, 2 House Martin, 11 Chiffchaff, 4 Spotted Flycatcher, Meadow Pipit over (RPBirders) *Richmond Park: Spotted Flycatcher in limes by entrance to Holly Lodge (F.J.Maroevic) 2 Whinchat at the Bog/Holly Lodge (Hugh Bradshaw) also Whinchat, 4 Stonechat, Whitethroat, 23 Reed Bunting- all Lawn Field (J.Wilczur) * Scadbury Park: 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 6+ Blackcap, juv Whitethroat, 10+ Chiffchaff 1 singing, 4+ Goldcrest 2 juv, 3+ Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 2 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): Little Grebe, 3 Egyptian Geese, 9 Tufted Duck 6 juv, Peregrine (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 2 Grey Wagtails, Black Headed Gull over calling 00.20, Peregrine, Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Ian Stewart) * Sutcliffe Park: Little Grebe, Chiffchaff, 3 Reed Warbler (Conrad Ellam) *Trent Park: Kingfisher (Robert Callf) * Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Spotted Flycatcher, '''Willow Warbler, 10+ Chiffchaff, 75+ Swallow, 2 Sand Martin, c100 Goldfinch, c40 Linnet, Bullfinch, Little Grebe, drake Wigeon, '''Red Kite. (Steve Blake) *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Little Egret, Yellow Wagtail, Spotted Flycatcher, 50+ Linnet (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: 5 Whinchat, Common Redstart (1st winter m), Tree Pipit, Meadow Pipit, 3 Yellow Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 7 Swallow, Sand Martin, 10 + House Martin, 15+ Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, 6 + Blackcap, Sparrowhwak, 3 Kestrel, 5 Common Pochard, 6 Gadwall (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: Wigeon, 63 Common Pochard (Dan Hennessy), 2 Teal, 7 Gadwall, 2 Swallow, House Martin, 5 Chiffchaff, Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, Blackcap, Kingfisher, 2 Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) Wednesday 3rd September 2014 *Alexandra Park: no sign Wryneck, but Tree Pipit west side early evening (RBA) * Bow Creek: 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Teal, 1 Chiffchaff singing (John Archer). *Brent Reservoir: 1 Little Egret, 2 Lapwing, 4 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, Common Tern, 13 House Martin, juv Sedge Warbler, Chiffchaff (Andrew Haynes). *Brookmill Park: Song Thrush, 4 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: Whinchat '''in grassland about 60M south of industrial estate, 4 Little Egret, 3 Common Buzzard 12.40 14.00 + 14.10, Sparrowhawk, 5 Kestrels, 2 Ringed Plover, 18 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper, 5-6 Green Sandpiper, 3 Greenshank, 20+ Yellow-legged Gull, 2+ Common Tern, Kingfisher, few Swallows + House Martins, Yellow Wagtail, Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, 6+ Chiffchaff, 2 Rook, 2 seals off Darent (Ian Stewart) *Crossness: Greenshank, 4 Redshank, 5 Common Sandpiper, adult Yellow-legged Gull, 150 Teal (Conrad Ellam). * East India Dock Basin: Yellow Wagtail circled then flew south at 09:45, Ring-necked Parakeet NW (scarce here), Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, 8 Teal, Grey Wagtail (John Archer). *Leyton Flats: 3 Green Woodpecker, 4 Jay, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Great Crested Grebe (Roger Orwin). *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: 3 Hobby's, Kingfisher, 2 Egyptian Geese, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Wigeon: (Sue Giddens) * Liverpool Street Station: 1 Peregrine (mobbed by crow) at 6.30pm (Clive Herbert). * London Wetland Centre: 3 Wigeon, 2 Ruddy Duck, '''Marsh Harrier '''at 10:15 a.m., Hobby, 8 Snipe (WWT website). * Pinner (Cannon Lane): Grey Wagtail along the River Pinn (Jon Ridge). * Pinner Park Farm: 2 '''Common Redstart (adult male & yesterday's female), Yellow Wagtail over, Little Owl, Kestrel, 3 Chiffchaff, 22 Jackdaw, Jay, 8 Stock Dove, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker & a Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Rainham Marshes RSPB: Redstart (playground) (ELBF via Twitter). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 6 Spotted Flycatchers (Rose Garden) at 1315 (Ian Grant & Barry Chambers); ad m Hobby hunting over chat bush area 34, juv Cuckoo Wildlife Gdn a20 at 1015, 10 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 2 Spotted Flycatcher OGS Pen a39 & Leaf Yard Wd a41, 2 Whinchat chat bush, 4 Grey Wagtail holding pond a1, f Bullfinch (rare here) QM Gdns a17 in Rose-Wheel holly 1040 & h on nearby hill 1210 (RPBirders & RP Birds blog) * St James's Park: Kingfisher again at 1440, 4 House Martin and a Sparrowhawk (Frank Nugent). * St John's Gardens (Farringdon): Chiffchaff singing 08:30 am (observer?). * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Spotted Flycatcher around LWT garden (TeRNS) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Spotted Flycatcher (Bob Watts per JA). * Town Park, Enfield: Kingfisher Carr's Basin, male Pochard (Robert Callf) * Trent Park: Spotted Flycatcher, Willow Warbler (Robert Callf); also Hobby, Common Buzzard, Lesser Whitethroat,' Spotted Flycatcher ( Ride Wood),' Goldfinch, Northern Wheatear, 4 Chiffchaff, 5 Swallow, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Mandarin (f,mm). ( Pete Lowman, Bob Husband). * Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Spotted Flycatcher, Wheatear. (Richard Coombes/Steve Blake * Vicarage Farm: 4 Whinchat Hog Hill (one at 09:40 had increased to four by 12:50), 2 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 3 Nuthatch, juv Bullfinch, 4 Yellowhammer, 2 f/imm Reed Bunting, Painted Lady (Robert Callf) * Walthamstow Marshes: Common Redstart, 2 Whinchat '''(both Bombcrater field - thanks to Jonathan Nasir - got the Whinchats eventually), 2 Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtail on rear paddocks. Also Buzzard over Waterworks NR & Grey Wagtail on Coppermill Lane (Adam Winstanley). * Wandsworth: 1 Swift drifting south over Burntwood Lane SW17 (Nick Moll) * Wanstead Flats: 3 Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Willow Warbler, 15+ Chiffchaff, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Common Whitethroat, 10+ Blackcap, 5+ Swallow, House Martin, 6 Shoeler, 9 Gadwall, 6+ Little Grebe, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft). * Wanstead Park: juv male Red-crested Pochard (Dan Hennessy), 53 Common Pochard, 7 Gadwall, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Egret, Kingfisher, 2 Common Whitethroat, 5+ Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk (Dan Hennessy/Jonhathan Lethbridge/Nick Croft). * Wormwood Scrubs: 2 '''Whinchat, 4 Blackcap, 7 Yellow Wagtail, Whitethroat, Little Egret, 4 Meadow Pipit (Twitter). Tuesday 2nd September 2014 *Alexandra Park: 5 Whinchats Cricket Scrub, Hobby, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk 13.00-13.30 (Mike Benyon); Wryneck again cricket scrub 1715 but not since also 2 Spotted Flycatchers deer enclosures (Henry Wyn-Jones), Yellow Wagtail NE 0700 (Bob Watts) * Beddington SF: 1 Dunlin, 1 Ringed Plover, 6 Common Sandpiper, 6 Green Sandpiper, 10 Common Buzzard, 2 Greenshank, 15 Lapwing, 35 Shoveler, 22 Gadwall, 40 Teal, 30 Mallard, 25 Linnet, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 6 House Martin, 50 Swallow, 2 Pochard (BFBG website) * Brent Reservoir: 5 Lapwing, 3 Green Sandpiper & 2 Common Sandpiper (Andrew Self) *Hampstead Heath: 3 Spotted Flycatcher near feeders Bird Pond plus 1 by Highgate No 1 Pond 08:00 (Allan Stewart) plus one at top of Pryor's Field (MBS) * Chingford Plain, 3 spotted flycatchers, 3 whinchat, juvenile hobby * Hanwell W7, Grand Union Canal: Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler (Rob Mills) * Fairlop: 1 C.Buzzard been chased by fem kestrel(Steve Bacon) * Leyton Flats: 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Jay, 5 ChiffChaff (Roger Orwin) *Hyde Park, 3 (vocal)Hobbies high over Nursery at 8.30am.(D.Jordan) *Parkside Farm, Enfield: Whinchat perched on maize crop (Robert Callf) *Pinner Park Farm: female Common Redstart (not as colourful as yesterday's bird), Yellow Wagtail & Grey Wagtail over, late Swift, 2 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 2 Little Owl, 7 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 6 Stock Dove, 40 Jackdaw, 6 Jay, 5 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 5 Goldfinch & 2 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Rainham Marshes RSPB: Spotted Crake, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (ELBF via Twitter); Avocet, Marsh Harrier, Grey Plover, Ruff, Whinchat (RSPB Rainham via Twitter). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 6 Swallow, 2 House Martin, 9 Chiffchaff, 3 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, 4 Spotted Flycatcher, Yellow Wagtail over (RPBirders). * Richmond Park:' Osprey' over at 07.30 (M.Lewis) 430 Swallow over mainly SW- passage all morning including 390 counted 10.30-11.30 when passage ceased, 2 Buzzard, 2 Hobby, male Wigeon, Pochard duckling with Tufted Duck "mother", Sedge Warbler, Willow Warbler, 2 Whitethroat, 10 Reed Bunting- Lawn Field (J.Wilczur) 4 Stonechat, Meadow Pipit- Lawn Field, Kingfisher (J.Few) Whinchat- 16 acre (M. Lewis) Spotted Flycatcher (S.Read). * Russia Dock Woodland: Kingfisher, Blackcap, Garden Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * Sidcup: 3 Spoonbill flew SE over York Avenue at 07:55 (ian Stewart per JA). * Tooting Common: Chiffchaff singing, 2 Blackcap (James Hudson). * tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: juv Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaffs, 3 Blackcap, fem/juv Common Whitethroat (Bob Watts) * Trent Park: Spotted Flycatcher '''( water garden). Common Whitethroat ,3 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk , Tawny Owl, 20 Goldfinch,3 Mandarin , Green Woodpecker, 3 Ring Necked Parakeet.(Pete Lowman). * Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: '''Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, '''2 Hobby, 4 Tree Sparrow, Little Owl. (A Gardiner, R Coombes, S Blake) * Walthamstow Marshes: '''Common Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher, Swift, Yellow Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 50+ Swallow (Jonathan Nasir); Common Redstart '''still in the rear paddocks at 4pm, then in a nearby horse chestnut (Adam Winstanley) * Wanstead Flats: 3 '''Whinchat, 2-3 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, 40 + Swallow, Sand Martin, 10 + House Martin, 10 + Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 15+ Blackcap, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Common Whitethroat, 6 Shoveler, f Pochard, f Teal, 3 Gadwall, plenty of Dunnock though! (Nick Croft) Nuthatch over Bush Wood Road (Richard Rae) * Waterworks NR: 13 Common Buzzard over 11.45 - 12.45, 2 Whinchat on Pitch n Putt, Cetti's Warbler (Jonathan Nasir). * Wormwood Scrubs: Wryneck '''still 1304. Plus c7 '''Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, c6 Whitethroat & 5''' Buzzard east. (Roy Nuttall & David Lindo). '''Monday 1st September 2014 *Alexandra Park: Wryneck still 1830 when flew to Cricket Scrub (APOG), 1:30 in the lone willow south perimeter of cricket pitch, then flew back towards the west clump of trees (Dawn Painter); Common Tern over boating lake 18:10 (P.Angus); 2 Hobbies over woods to north of Cricket Pitch 1600 (Francis Tusa). Also Tree Pipit '''over Boating Lake 730am (Henry Wyn-Jones) another '''Tree Pipit '''heard 0800 over cricket scrub (Gareth Richards, Dominic Mitchell) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Egyptian Goose (East Marsh), 1 Spotted Flycatcher (flycatching from dead tree on north bank), 2 Swift (Ed Wang). * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam). * Highgate, Waterlow Park: 1 Spotted Flycatcher ,2 Chiffchaff (Paul Angus) * Leyton Flats: 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 6 Cormorant flying over, 6 Mistle Thrush, 2 Jay (Roger Orwin) * London Wetland Centre: 5 Snipe, 35 Lapwing, male Ruddy Duck, 2 Swift, 25 House Martin, 3 Sand Martin, 4 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 47 Greenfinch (J.Wilczur); Merlin late morning (via twitter) * Park Farm, Enfield: Whinchat', Spotted Flycatcher, Willow Warbler (Robert Callf) * Parkside Farm, Enfield: 47 Barn Swallow on overhead wires 08:30 (Robert Callf) * Pinner Park Farm: female '''Common Redstart' with really bright orange flanks -'' (never seen that before & perhaps I should add that I double checked that this bird was not a first-winter male in transitional plumage - chats can appear in all sorts of plumages with a plethora of ambiguities & unexpected colourations - I have even found a Wheatear with a full "black" rump!), first-winter '''Whinchat', 2 Little Owl, Common Buzzard, Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff, Swallow through, 4 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Stock Dove, 37 Jackdaw, 2 Jay & 3 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Rainham RSPB: Curlew Sandpiper (Birdguides) * Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: c25 House Martin, c3 Chiffchaff, Spotted Flycatcher - quick visit after big clear-through & clearout y'day (RPBirders). * Richmond Park: 14 Whinchat- still 5 at Lawn Field/Pen Ponds 15.00 (Peter Hart) 5 at Pond Slade/16 Acre Field (M.Lewis) one at Sawyer's Hill (M.Delpy) & 3 at The Bog (J.Wilczur); Redshank- Upper Pen Pond- early a.m. (S.Read per JW) 2 Stonechat- Lawn Field (MD) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Sidcup: Tree Pipit over York Avenue at 07:14 (Ian Stewart per JA) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Whinchat still at 0730, at west end of the causeway. Also one Black-necked Grebe distantly on South Basin (Alastair Dent with Bob Warden). *Trent Park: 3 Spotted Flycatcher (2 Old Golf Course 1 Water Garden) (Robert Callf); also Kestrel, Hobby, . 3 Spotted Flycatcher ( water garden), 5 Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, Tawny Owl (h), Blackcap, 24 Swallow, Goldfinch.(Pete Lowman, Bob Husband). * Tyttenhanger GP: Spotted Flycatcher, Yellow Wagtail, Common Snipe, c6 Tree Sparrow, 23 Mistle Thrush, c50 Swallow, c50 House Martin (Steve Blake) *Vicarage Farm: Little Egret flew NE 07:25, Whinchat, 2 Yellowhammer, 1 f/imm Reed Bunting (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: (big clearance) Cuckoo, 2-3 Whinchat, Common Redstart, Wheatear, 4 Spotted Flycatcher, 1-2 Tree Pipit, 5 Meadow Pipit, 3 Yellow Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 15 Mistle Thrush, Hobby, 3 Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, 2 Skylark, 3 Pochard, 2 Teal, Gadwall, 5 Swallow, Sand Martin, 22 House Martin, 3 Willow Warbler, 20+ Chiffchaff, 10+ Common Whitethroat, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Blackcap, Goldcrest (Richard Rae/Dan Hennessy/John Weil/Nick Croft) * Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Common Redstart, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Yellow Wagtail, c3 Whinchat, c18 Blackcap, c10 Whitethroat, c3 Willow Warbler & c10 Meadow Pipit (David Lindo & Roy Nuttall). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}